


Four Glitter Shots

by mistresscurvy



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy celebrate after the final Glam Nation show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Glitter Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no_detective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_detective/gifts).



> Written for the Twelve Days of Pornmas.

Four Glitter Shots  
   
When Adam got off the stage after the encore of the _final_ final Glam Nation show, he was completely overwhelmed with emotions, proud and happy and exhausted and sad and excited all at once. The only saving grace was that there was so much energy thrumming through his veins that he couldn't stop and think, couldn't even begin to _try_ to process what had just been completed and what was next on the schedule. That could start tomorrow, or maybe even next week.  
   
Tonight was about celebrating.  
   
He spent hours drinking and laughing and reminiscing with his band and dancers and crew, telling old stories from June ( _June,_ Jesus fucking Christ) and teasing Monte about his job change to full-time dad and getting a bit of a preview of Raja on RuPaul's Drag Race. He was on the bottom of a pile on the couch, Brooke and Cam and Sasha all crammed on top of him, his head resting on the curve of Brooke's shoulder.  
   
Family, he thought, squeezing Sasha around the waist and smiling up at her when she turned and kissed him on the forehead. She made a face, bringing her hand up to her lips and brushing off the glitter.  
   
"Man, did Tommy get you in the face with his glitter gun or what?" she asked, smirking at him.  
   
"Hey, that was all Sutan," Adam said.  
   
Sasha snorted. "Do you all fucking shoot glitter? The things you miss when you're a lesbian, seriously."  
   
"Hey Tommy!" Adam called out. Tommy looked over at him from the corner where he was deep in conversation with Isaac and his wife. "Sasha wants to know if we all shoot glitter, or if you're just special."  
   
Tommy laughed back at him. "Well, you shoot _something,_ but I don't know if I'd, like, call it glitter. It's shiny though."  
   
Adam turned back to Sasha. "See? It's just Tommy. He's a very special boy."  
   
Sasha smiled at him. "Oh, I know he is, bossman." Adam could see Tommy watching them out of the corner of his eye, and suddenly he was ready for this stage of the evening to end.  
   
He began the process of saying goodbye, finishing the exchanges that had begun after the London show and making the same heartfelt promise to each of his people that this was just the _first_ final show they would all be doing together. Finally, he and Tommy were in a car together, heading towards the hotel Adam was set up in for the rest of December. Adam had pulled Tommy over to his half of the seat, his arm around his waist holding him firm against Adam's side. Adam drummed his fingers on the outside of Tommy's hip, beating out a rhythm as if it would help the car move faster on the wet streets, his other hand brushing over the skin on the inside of Tommy's forearm.  
   
They pulled up to the back entrance of the hotel, and Adam and Tommy walked inside, Adam's hand on the small of Tommy's back. Adam smiled down at Tommy as they entered the elevator, his breath quickening at what he saw in Tommy's expression. He lightly circled Tommy's wrist, pressing his fingers against his pulse point as they rose to the top floor.  
   
Adam didn't let go as they walked down the hall to his suite, and once they were through the door Adam used his grip to swing Tommy around into his arms, kissing him hard. Keeping one hand on Tommy's wrist and pulling him in by the small of his back with the other, Adam grinned with pleasure when Tommy just melted against him.  
   
Adam loved kissing Tommy, loved the way his head tilted back for him and his lips just parted, the teasing nips Tommy gave his tongue. Tommy was playful and could match him, meeting his aggression with a strength and a passion of his own, but right now Adam wanted something more submissive, and Tommy responded to those cues. He let Adam control the kiss, let him explore Tommy’s mouth and pull him up against Adam’s hard cock, his arm held behind his body in Adam’s firm grasp.  
   
Moving his hand down to Tommy's ass, Adam hiked his hips up, pulling Tommy onto his toes. Tommy tightened his grip around Adam's neck to bring a leg up around Adam's hip, and Adam let go of his wrist to pull Tommy completely up around his waist. Tommy never broke their kiss, just wrapped his arms around Adam’s shoulders as Adam carried him over to the bed.  
   
Adam lowered Tommy onto the bed and followed him down, thrusting against him as he grabbed Tommy’s wrists and pressed them to the bed above his head. Tommy arched his head back and exposed his throat, knowing what Adam would see as he looked him over, his pale smooth skin and heavy-lidded eyes and slick pink lips. Suddenly Adam's patience ran out entirely.  
   
Adam let go of Tommy’s wrists and started working on Tommy’s belt, letting him get his shirt off while he worked Tommy’s tiny jeans and even tinier briefs down his thighs. Even in his desperation he had enough presence of mind to get Tommy’s boots off before pulling his jeans and briefs down completely, and as soon as Tommy was bare he flipped him over, pulling his ass up to Adam's mouth.  
   
Tommy arched his back up as Adam worked him over, stroking his tongue over Tommy's hole and pushing in a little before dipping down to lick his balls. Spreading Tommy open with one hand and working his belt and pants open with the other, Adam started to stroke himself while he continued to eat Tommy out, only forcing himself to stop when the pleasure grew too quickly.  
   
He let go of his cock and brought his hand up to his mouth, wetting a few fingers before pushing them inside Tommy. He bit down on Tommy's ass when he moaned, moving over to lick around the rim as he fingered him and pressing down until he felt Tommy shudder all around his fingers and against the hand on his ass. Adam slapped him a couple of times, just getting the skin nice and hot, kneading it after every smack.  
   
He finally pulled his face away, rubbing the hand not working inside Tommy’s body on his lower back. “Can you reach the lube and condoms in that drawer, baby?” he asked.  
   
Tommy nodded and reached out for the side table, grabbing the supplies and putting them on the bed near his knees. Adam pulled his fingers out slowly, getting down from the bed long enough to get his clothes off, and he looked him over carefully, admiring how hard and still Tommy was for him.  
   
He grabbed a condom, rolling it on and slicking it up with the lube, then pressing his now-slick fingers inside again just to get Tommy nice and wet. He lined himself up and pushed in slowly, loving the way Tommy opened up around him, and Adam hitched his hips a little, getting a little deeper on every thrust. Tommy felt amazing inside, smooth and hot and so fucking tight, and Adam ran his hands over his chest and stomach, stopping just above where Tommy’s cock was jutting out hard.  
   
He felt down Tommy’s thighs and back up around his hips once he was completely inside, just staying there for a moment and giving Tommy time to adjust. He bent completely over Tommy’s body chest-to-back, resting his chin on Tommy’s shoulder and kissing over his neck and cheek and temple. And then he began to thrust.  
   
Tommy groaned and arched his back, and Adam smiled against his cheek and kissed him again. “Good, baby?” he asked, fucking into him harder. Tommy hooked his feet over Adam’s calves and shuddered, dropping his head down for a moment before pulling it back up and turning to kiss Adam, gasping into his mouth.  
   
He broke away enough to say, “Fuck, Adam, just touch my dick,” and Adam shook his head a little before kissing Tommy again. He twisted his fingers around Tommy’s nipples and then brought his hands up to hook over Tommy’s shoulders, holding him firm as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Tommy pulled away and let his head drop down again, exposing the nape of his neck to Adam.  
   
He kissed and bit a little at Tommy’s upper back before he said, “Not yet, baby. I just need you to hold on,” and Tommy groaned in response, nodding a bit and lifting his arms one by one to brace them up against the headboard. Adam lost his rhythm for a moment, distracted by how gorgeous Tommy looked as he held on and took his thrusts. He brought his hands up over Tommy’s and squeezed them before he let himself go, fucking into him as hard as he could before finally slamming home, burying his face into Tommy’s neck as he came. He stayed inside Tommy as long as he could stand it, panting against Tommy’s skin as he felt him twitch and shudder around him. He finally peeled himself off Tommy’s back, pulling out slowly and getting rid of the condom before nudging Tommy over onto his back.  
   
Tommy looked back up at him, his cheeks flushed and hair wild, cock still standing out against his stomach. Adam licked his palm and started stroking him, loving the way his stomach and thighs immediately tensed. He was already so close, and when Adam thrust two fingers back inside him Tommy keened.  
   
“Fuck, Adam, I— ” he got out before arching his back and moaning. Adam stripped him firmly, eyes intent on Tommy’s face and body.  
   
“I’m gonna make you come all over my face, honey,” he said, smiling in satisfaction when Tommy snapped his head up to look at him. “You want to see it when you cover me in your come, baby?”  
   
“Oh Jesus fucking Christ,” Tommy groaned out, and that was it, his come splashing all over Adam’s mouth and cheeks and neck. Adam stroked him through, continuing to press up inside of him as he worked every last drop out of him. Finally Tommy grabbed his wrist and stilled him, panting. Adam let go of his cock and used his hand to wipe a little bit of his come off his face, rubbing his fingers on Tommy's stomach and admiring the glitter.  
   
He moved his hand over to cup Tommy's hip and smiled down at him. “Thanks for the glitter shot, baby,” he said, not even getting the whole thing out without laughing, and Tommy laughed back at him and pulled weakly on his arms. Adam followed easily, crashing down on the bed next to Tommy and wrapping his arms and legs around him.  
   
Patting Adam on the back and vaguely waving his other hand in the air, Tommy said, “Any time.”


End file.
